1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a call processing method and apparatus for a mobile terminal for effectively detecting an incoming call while the mobile terminal operates in a data call mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile communication system, as voice communication-focused, has evolved into 3rd Generation (3G) technologies supporting high speed data communication that are developed under the International Mobile Telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000).
In the CDMA system, a transmitter sends modulated signals to a receiver through a radio channel. The receiver receives transmission signals through more than one propagation path and experience distortion as the signals travel in frequency selective multipath fading channels. In order to solve the distortion problems, various diversity technologies are adopted. The diversity technologies include a method for improving reliability of a radio signal by combining different versions of the signal received through two antennas.
However, conventional diversity methods adopted for mobile terminals have a drawback in that the mobile terminal consumes excessive energy while processing an incoming call in a data call mode, resulting in reduction of standby time and active time.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile terminal and an incoming call processing method for the mobile terminal for reducing power consumption while processing an incoming call.